With the advent of new technology, people have become more reliant on mobile devices to enhance and facilitate their daily activities. Many of these mobile devices, such as tablet PCs, combine the function of several electronic devices into a singular device with a wide range of functionality. While these mobile devices have become essential for managing the daily lives of many people, their daily usage will oftentimes cause wear and tear on the device itself. In most situations, the signs of wear are merely cosmetic but if a user were to drop the device, irreparable damage can be caused the mobile device. This can oftentimes lead to expensive repair costs but more commonly will result in the device having to be completely replaced.
Although there exist several systems and methods for protecting these mobile devices from normal wear and tear and accidental damage, these systems often times limit the functionality of the mobile device. These existing system are generally designed to be external enclosures that envelope the mobile device, functioning as a protective barriers. The disadvantage with these systems is that they generally end up limiting the portability of the mobile device as well as the accessibility of charging ports and hardware keys. Furthermore, these existing systems make it difficult to utilize the mobile devices in alternative capacities, such as a stand along touch screen keyboards and viewing platforms due to the protective cover enclosing particular design features of the mobile device.
It is therefore the object of the present invention, to provide a mobile device enclosure system that is able to protect a mobile device from the wear and tear of daily usage without limiting the portability of the mobile device or the accessibility of said mobile device's hardware keys or charging ports. The present invention accomplishes this through the use of an inner sleeve or inner case and an outer case. The inner sleeve or case is enclosed within the outer case. The inner case surrounds and functions as a vehicle for mounting the mobile device to the outer case; the inner sleeve houses the mobile device and protects it from everyday wear and tear. The outer case houses both the inner case or sleeve and the mobile device protecting them from accidental damage. The inner case or sleeve is rotatably coupled to the outer case permitting the mobile device to be particularly oriented and positioned in order to enable facilitated viewing of the mobile device's display screen. Additionally, the configuration of the inner sleeve and the outer case permits the mobile device to be particularly oriented and positioned in order to conform to alternative configurations and display states if necessary.